


Get Over It

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Arguing, Crushes, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is left to tend to a wounded and emotionally confused elf. Fenris has finally gotten on Anders' last nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Dragon Age series. I thought about a situation with Fenris being in his usual 'no one cares about the slave' attitude and Anders just being done with it all. Not to mention, someone needed to have this talk with him because oh my god everything would have been simpler.

“If you don’t stop moving then I can’t heal you properly.”

 

“I never said I wanted you to heal me.”

 

“Hawke asked me to. Trust me, if not for him I wouldn’t be doing this.” Anders’ scowl deepened as his hands roamed over the cuts and bruises peppering Fenris’ body. Currently, they were in Anders’ clinic, just having gotten back from dealing with some Tal-Vashoth stragglers in the Wounded Coast.

 

And to his dismay, Fenris had been slightly careless.

 

He had momentarily been caught off guard which allowed one of the qunari to try and kill Fenris before he himself was dispatched of. He hadn’t counted on Fenris’ quick reflexes and, despite getting caught by the Tal-Vashoth’s blade, he managed to pierce the deserter through the chest with his sword. He didn’t really care though. He was used to the stinging pain of having a blade cut his skin.

 

It was still nothing compared to the pain when he received his markings.

 

Then again, Anders’ healing magic was almost as bad as the cuts. For something that was supposed to help, it damn sure didn’t feel like it. How was feeling like he was getting stabbed by small needles over and over supposed to help? Fenris could only endure until Anders was completely done with his treatment. The mage backed away when he was finished, leaning against a nearby crate and thankful for the moment’s rest.

 

“You should be healed by now. Maker knows Hawke wouldn’t want you keeling over just yet.” Fenris felt himself twitch at the mention of Hawke. He wouldn’t want him to die? After what Fenris had done to him? There was no way Hawke would care if something happened to the elf.

 

“Why do you keep bringing up Hawke?” Anders looked at Fenris as if he just asked why the man hated Templars.

 

“Kind of a dumb question, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“No I wouldn’t.” Fenris had felt insulted that Anders would say that what he asked sounded stupid. Of course it wasn’t stupid. It was a genuinely good question in Fenris’ mind. Anders stared at Fenris a little longer before sighing.

 

“Hawke cares for you. A lot. I don’t know why but he does, love-struck idiot that he is. And all the others know you care for him as well.” Fenris scowled even more as he stared at his lap.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Call it denial. There was no way Hawke cared for Fenris. And he couldn’t afford to care for Hawke. He had already broken the man’s heart once. He was sure it would happen again if Hawke gave him a second chance. Anders spoke again.

 

“Look, I know your whole thing is to brood and scowl at every waking second but you don’t do a good job of it around Hawke. Everyone can see that little smile on your face when you think no one’s looking.” If Fenris’ scowl could have deepened, it would have. He didn’t want everyone knowing what his feelings towards Hawke were. He didn’t even want them to show.

 

Sadly, there was no denying his feelings for the other man. He knew what he felt when Fenris was around Hawke. And it tore at his heart.

 

“Hawke isn’t concerned with me.” He hadn’t meant to say it aloud but when you end up talking to yourself in solitude sometimes, a habit starts to form. And did Fenris wish he hadn’t said what he did. He notices Anders tense and his hand grips the crate so hard his knuckles turn white. Fenris swears he can see a faint blue light appear in the mage’s eyes but it quickly vanishes. But while he gives off the air of anger, his voice when he speaks is calm.

 

“Please tell me you are joking. You can’t seriously believe Hawke doesn’t give a second thought about you.” Fenris can feel his body tensing in response to the threatening aura Anders is giving off and his hand twitches, ready to grab for his sword if he felt he was in danger. And he was dangerously close to that feeling at the moment.

 

“Why would he? I… he shouldn’t be concerned after what I did.”

 

“You have no idea how much I agree with you.”

 

“Then why are you pushing this?” A breaking point and Anders’ voice dropped and Justice reared his head.

 

“Because I care about Hawke! He doesn’t deserve to be played with and taken for a fool! What you’re doing to him is wrong!” Fenris had jumped away the moment the glowing blue aura had surrounded the mage and he grabbed his sword, waiting for the mage to strike at him with his magic. Granted, a giant sword probably wasn’t going to do much against a fireball but it didn’t hurt to be prepared.

 

Fenris watched Anders closely as the blue faded and all traces of Justice had disappeared. But Fenris wasn’t going to let his guard down just yet. Not when the demon was a few words away from appearing again. Anders just stared at the tense elf in both anger and sadness.

 

“What you did… what you’re currently doing is hurting him. He just hasn’t said anything because he wants to give you the time and space he thinks you need.” Fenris still hadn’t moved but he let the words sink in as he felt his body slowly relax.

 

“Did he tell you this?” Anders shook his head and pushed back a few strands of hair that escaped his ponytail during his outburst.

 

“No, he didn’t. But I don’t need to be told when someone is in pain. Especially if you have experienced the same pain as that person.” Fenris openly gawked with wide eyes at the mage.

 

“You’ve liked someone before?” Anders frowned and looked away.

 

“You make it sound like me genuinely liking someone is a rare and disgusting thing.” _It might as well be._ That was probably the pent up rage from earlier talking but a part of him had wanted to say what he was thinking. However, another glimpse at Anders’ so called friend was not something Fenris really wanted. So he kept his mouth shut. An uncomfortable silence had fallen between the two males before Andes heavily sighed.

 

“Maker help me. Why do I always find myself in such terrible situations?”

 

“Karma?” Fenris had expected his remark to be met with anger but instead, a chuckle was forced from Anders’ throat.

 

“Maybe.” Anders stared at the ground far longer than Fenris would have liked but he waited until the other companion looked up and directly at the warrior.

 

“Just talk to Hawke. Despite what you think, he deeply and truly cares for you. Don’t make the mistake of shutting him out like you do everyone else. And don’t try to deny it.” Anders’ voice turned stern when he saw Fenris about to make a remark. The elf shut his mouth and bit the inside of his lip. He knew Anders was just trying to help and that what he was telling Fenris was probably the best advice he could’ve received in order to rectify his current relationship situation with the other warrior.

 

Not that he would say that out loud. Anders would act smug for weeks, reveling in the fact Fenris had given in and told him he was right and that was a good idea. Yea, no way in all of Thedas would Fenris tell him that. But he made it look like he was pondering the idea before replying with a soft ‘maybe I will’ that he was sure Anders barely heard. But judging by the small grin now gracing the ex-Warden’s face, he had heard the soft words and was happy Fenris was listening to his advice.

 

Without so much as a goodbye, Fenris was out the door, quickly moving farther away from the clinic and towards Hightown. His mind had wandered the entire time, wondering if he should go talk to Hawke now or later. If he… _when_ he decided to go talk to Hawke about their relationship (if it could even still be called that), something would have to be said. But what would he say? How would he start off when telling Hawke that he still cares for the man after his idiotic idea to leave those few years ago?

 

And when Fenris finds himself standing in front of his mansion instead of Hawke’s, he figures it was for the best he wasn’t currently standing in front of the Champion’s home. Not when he couldn’t even get a single competent sentence to form in his head. He needed to think about what he would say first before he went to Hawke and made a complete fool of himself in front of the man that would no doubt enjoy watching Fenris trip over himself with embarrassment.

 

“Kaffas! Why does this have to be so difficult?” The talk could wait. For now, Fenris needed to sort out his thoughts and try to come up with a plausible apology that wouldn’t make him look like a stuttering mess of nerves. And after everything is taken care of, if talking to Hawke actually works, the elf will thank Anders for butting into a situation that might have gotten worse if left alone for too long.

 

Even if later, he’ll regret making the mage just a bit more smug. If it meant he could be with Hawke, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaffas-Shit


End file.
